


Missing

by himarichibi



Series: Victuuri Poems [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, I think?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/pseuds/himarichibi
Summary: Victor Nikiforov's most favourite flowers were roses and Yuuri was his most precious one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... Another poem. I know they are not really popular on Ao3, but wanted to share with you anyway. I was inspired by a beautiful story saying that when people die, they become stars and watch us.  
> It can also be connected with other fandoms, but I was thinking about YOI when writing it, so that's why I tagged it like this :3  
> Anyway, hope you like it <3

I miss you  
I'm like a bird without a wing  
I cannot breathe  
What's the point when I don't have you?  
I'm looking at the dark sky of the night  
I miss you  
My love, my life, my everything  
You had to leave to become dust  
But I know  
I know that you're there  
And when I die  
I'll come to you  
And rise to the sky  
Become your rose among the stars


End file.
